Cardiology and Strawberry Shortcake
by KittyMarks
Summary: When Gabe and her family are thrown into the Death Note universe, she has to keep under the radar of insomniac detectives, mass murdering neighbours and try keep her parents from connecting the dots from her favourite manga to the recent set of murders


**A/N: **Im writing this for the same reason I wrote 'Epic Indulgance, I want to see what it would be like if a girl from our world got sent into the Death Note Universe, while this is slightly different from EI in that the main characters family are along for the ride and semi-aware about whats happening to them. I love writing OCs, as I'm sure you may have noticed if you've read any of my other stories and when OCs are not there I deliberately change a cannon character into something I can work with. Writing characters IC has always been a sore spot for me because I have too-active an imagination and I always think that they are out there, somewhere looking down on me writing about them in disgust. So I change them as if they really are not the same person and mearly a brilliant figment of my mind, namely I turn them insane or flamboyantly gay or crossdress them. Hehe ^_^;

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Death Note and if you can recognise a character then they are probably not mine.

**Warning:** Rated T for mild language. This chapter is really just an introduction. No death, no sex, no fun. Also this chapter is kind of long, if you've read any of my other stories then you'd know that I don't generally do long chapters but I'm going to try for this one ^_^

* * *

**Cardiology and Strawberry Shortcake.**

**Chapter One: All I ever Wanted.**

**By KittyMarks**

I stared out the window of my classroom and fought the urge to bash my head against my desk. I wisely refrained seeing as my desk is one of those old wooden ones with the unused inkwell in the corner and the seat attached to it and I could probably have given myself a concussion if I had tried, but it was a close thing as I observed the wet, blustery weather outside. It was Ireland so I suppose wet, blustery weather was to be expected, especially in the middle of winter but it still made me want to cry at the thought of having to walk home in _that_.

I guess living in Ireland was not so bad, English winters were pretty much the same but at least in England I didn't have evil Math teachers who hated me with a vengence because my older brother had slept with her daughter and my younger sister had dented the door of her car when she fell off her ridiculously high stilleto shoes at the welcoming party last summer. Gah, family!

"Ms Gardian! Pay attention!" Ms Bonnet snapped and I whipped my head back around to face the black board and the irrate teacher. Ms Bonnet was one of those creepy teachers who rant on about the good ol' days when they were aloud to whip students and how no-one in the class was going to amount to anything in life and how we were all going to become prostitutes or something. I'm pretty sure thats illegal, telling students that they're a bunch of no-good hookers, but its never stopped Ms Bonnet.

"Yes ma'am." I muttered flipping my fringe out of my eyes and twirling a pen around my fingers, it wasn't like I even had to pay attention, I'd learned all this stuff two years ago in France when my parents had enlisted a tutor to help me perfect my french. Madame Belle had done one better and thought me Leaving Cert math as well, or whatever they called it in France, the _baccalauréat_? 

Ms Bonnet glared at me over her wire rim glasses and pursed her thin lips. Everything about Ms Bonnet was thin, her hair, her face, her body, her clothes. She looked like a moderately strong breeze would knock her down, well, that or a squirrel. Now, I may be no heavy weight myself but I'm pretty sure I could hold my own against a squirrel... I think. "Don't _yes ma'am_ me in that snarky tone of voice young lady! Back when I was a girl I would have gotten a whack of the switch for that!" Ms Baton said with a sneer and a part of me wondered what this elusive _switch_ was, because I'm pretty sure she wasn't talking about the light-turning-on/off variety.

With a final glare and toss of her steel grey hair, Ms Bonnet turned around and started to scrawl equations onto the blackboard just as the school secretary knocked on the door with a note from the principal and when it looked like the aging mathmatician was going to ignore the message the secretary murmured "He looked serious Ms Bonnet, I think you should go. _Now_" and Ms Bonnet spluttered angrily and muttered "Its Ms _Bonnét!"_ in a put upon voice.

Oh, there was another thing that both annoyed me and made me want to laugh about Ms Bonnet, it was how she demanded her name be pronounced. She said it was Ms Bonnét or Bon-ney, instead of Bon-net. It reminded me of that old show on TV that my mam used to watch on Saturday nights, what was it called again? .... Oh thats right it was called _Keeping up Appearances. _I remember my mam used to be rolling on the floor laughing at something asanine that was said or done in order for Ms Bucket to gain social standing. Ms Bonnet had a furious look on her face as she swept out of the classroom with a warning to finish the sums on the board and that if she came back and heard any of us talking we would be given detention.

I decided that my time was better off doodling and started to draw little chibi anime things that vaugly resembled the cast frrom Death Note. What's Death Note you ask? Only the best anime/manga ever drawn. It is so awesome that we mere mortals are blessed a thousand times over to be allowed to cast our eyes on its glory! Back when I was around nine years old my parents had highered a babysitter to mind us back when we spent the summer in Spain. She had been an avid reader of Death Note and I ended up having the rules of the Death Note read to me as a bedtime story everynight until my parents found out and fired her.

I was a bit upset when she left but then I found the wonders of the internet and managed to read Death Note online much to the displeasure of my parents. I mean, they weren't too upset that I liked to read "Morbid Comics" as they called it because in the end is was better than being a playboy like my brother or a wannabe Paris Hilton like my sister, I was the 'Normal' one in my family, though considering my siblings and my happy-go-lucky parents that was not saying much.

I could not wait for this class to end and cursed who ever thought to put math as the last class on a_ Friday_ of all things. Eventually after fifteen more mind-numbing minutes of _Junior cert_ math the mechanical chimes of the school bell tolled through the intercom and I stuffed my unused book and copy into my bag and left the room with a slightly happier expression on my face, only slightly because I still had to walk home in the lashings of rain and I had forgotten to grab my jacket on the way out of my house this morning. Crap.

I held my bag over my head to ward off the worst of the rain and tried my best to avoid the puddles, disceitful little things puddles were, you think they're all nice and splashy so you underestimate them and then you end up knee deep in some pothole, with your uniform drenched and with no way out of the hole except to climb and shimmy with other students pointing and laughing. Oh yes, I had that experiance once and by _God_ did I hate puddles. And fellow students, them too.

After around ten minutes of puddle hopping and rain-dodging I made it home. I lived in a weird kind of village that was shaped like a large square with detached houses on the outskirts and shops in the middle in a smaller square, beyond the houses were four large fields that stretched to meet at each corner of the square. The school and the church was just after those fields and the farmer who owned them had a path cut out and fenced off for the school children and church-goers to shortcut through. I think it was awfully nice of him, especially on days like this when cutting through the sopping, knee high grass would have been torture.

Sometimes I wish my parents had just bought a town-house in Dublin instead of a country house in a rural village in Kilkenny. I gave a sigh of relief when I slogged up the front steps of my house and opened the door. The smell of lemon floor cleaner and pancakes greeted me and it almost made up for the dismal weather. Almost.

"Theres my little snookums!" My mam crowed as she tottered down the halway and engulfed me in a perfumed hug that made me squinch my nose up a little as I patted her awkwardly on the back. My mam is a very huggy person. I am not. "Hi." I greeted lamely when she released me and I drifted towards the kitchen and the promise of pancakes. "Sweetie-pie! Have you finished packing your things?" she asked, her voice lilting at the end. My mam was born in Spain and still has that quick accent that makes all her words sound like questions, she also has lovely dark hair and eyes and tan skin that she passed onto my sister, My brother takes after my dad with blonde hair, green eyes and pale skin. I'm a mix if my dad and mam and in the end I really dont resemble either of them, milkbottle white skin with dark brown hair and green eyes. I guess its cool to be different, though I do get the occasional snarky bitch asking me when my parents adopted me. Gwad, don't you just _hate_ neighbours?

When my mam asked about packing up, she meant it. We were leaving the country on Sunday and the moving van was coming tomorrow to ship most of our stuff to the airport to be flown to Tokyo in Japan. Allow me to explain because no doubt that by now a few of you are confused, Living in Kilkenny, was in France, was in Spain, was in England. I've been a lot of places in my short fifteen years and that's because when my grandfather died back before I was born he left his entire estate and assets to my father and my dad then did what he had always wanted to, he started to travel the world, buying cheap properties as he went.

The one in Japan was a recent aquisition of his and he was eager to check it out, he made all of us spend months learning the basics of Japanese, speaking it was fine but kanji were going to be the death of me, I mixed up everything from water to bus-stop, from airplane to banana and I was dreading actually having to use my sparse knowledge over there. My parents went by a strict sink or swim policy when it came to their children, simply they threw us into the deep end and wished us well. I suppose if any of us seemed like we were really drowning -hypotheticaly speaking- then they would pull us out but so far we had learned to adapt.

"Yeah, everything's packed up. are you sure I can't just bring my mangas on the plane with me?" I tried to keep the whine out of my voice, I honestly did but it slipped in a little anyway and I could see my mams elegant dark eyebrows pulling into a 'V', "No means no baby! The suitcases are full and so are the carry-on bags. You would ask your sister to give away her make up, or your brother to give up his schoolbooks just so you can fit your comics on the plane?" she sounded so sad that I held back the derisive snort I was going to make. Schoolbooks? Yeah right, more like porn, and my sister had enough make-up to last six lifetimes and all her little applicants and powders were pushed into every corner of everyones luggage, including mine.

"They're not comics mam, they're called _manga_, and you know how much I like reading them on airplanes!" I tried to wangle some sympathy by playing the plane card. Both me and my mother got a little queasy on airplanes so she of all people should see my need for a distraction. She didn't. "Stop it honey. You can bring one of your pretty comics on in your bag! None of those death thingies! Ugh, so morbid, sweetie, you should stop reading horrible things like them!" mam said sternly, pouting her full lips before pointing to the countertop in the kitchen and walking away. "Pancakes darling."

I fell onto the fatty, sugary slivers of batter hungrily and devoured the entire plate. I was just licking the last morsels of butter and syrup of the plate when my brother came in the door. He worked at the local newsagents and got off around a half hour after I was released from school, but the shop was a closer distance to the house than the school was so we often got back around the same time. He ran a hand through his blonde hair and grinned knowingly at me. There was one definate thing going for my brother, even though he was a complete womaniser he was real easy going and the only member of my family I got along with.

"No Death Notes?" he asked, eyeing the empty plate and the crumbs around my mouth. I gave him a what-do-you-think stare and he laughed, ruffling my hair before heading upstairs to get changed out of his work uniform "Tough luck, little sis." he called over his shoulder."Keep eating all that junk and you'll get fat!" I balled up a nearby napkin and threw it at his head. It missed and he laughed harder. Asshole.

And then my sister came in. I already told you that Chessa took after my mam, she had long black hair that rippled in waves down her back and blemish free tanned skin. Her eyes were dark too and framed by exotic, long eyelashes and she had generous curves as well as a decent height thanks to her long legs. I felt like a dwarf next to her, or a leprechaun, we _were_ in Ireland after all. She tapped her manicured nails against the countertop and glared at the empty pancake plate. "You ate them!" she accused and I kept my face blank as I made to leave the kitchen

Chessa was the one I least got along with. I mean, I do love her and all - she's family - it's just that If I have to go out of my way to avoid her then I will because the minute Chessa opens her mouth I want to strangle her. She's vapid, I know thats a terrible thing to say about ones own sister but she is. She's vapid and shallow and more than a little slutty. Take her school uniform for example, she's only a year younger than me so our uniforms as the same except my skirt isn't up around my thighs and my shirt isn't unbuttoned so that everyone can see my bra when I move. I don't see the point in her doing this because our school is an all-girls school and the boys school is across the village and over the opostite field. They had been built by very wise nuns and Religious Orders.

Chessa flipped an errant strand of ebony hair off her shoulder and narrowed her eyes at me. I caught her gaze and raised an eyebrow, it was an art that had taken me months to perfect and Chessa still could not do it, her face muscles seemed to spasm a little as she tried and I laughed and brushed past her. "Better look next time Chez." I muttered exiting in a similar way to my brother with a stupid smile on my face. It was not rare that I won a verbal spar with Chessa but it never failed to make me smile, heck I don't think they could even be called spars, more like massacres. "Well....well yeah!" Chess called after me with an angry flip of her hair.

I walked up to my room and pushed open the door. The walls were painted black and you could see small too-clean rectangles against the dust where my posters used to be. It was a big room for this was a big house and it fit three large desks and a double bed. The desks had once held numerous computers and other electronical devices but now only a lone compuer monitor and keyboard sat on the desk in the far corner of my room. I smiled fondly at the computer, that one had been the very first one that I bought from Perry, I had been thirteen and so happy that I'd stuck a huge batch of W.I.T.C.H. stickers around the moniter and mouse so that the entire thing shone purple and turquise.

Because I traveled a lot I usually make a few close friends whenever we stop at a new place. I tend to make friends with people who I can work with or get things out off, for example, Perry is a friend of mine who works in an electronics factory back in L.A. from where we spent two years in America before we came to Ireland, and whenever I need new software he can provide it for half price if I get another contact in France called Melinda who's the cousin of a player in the french football team to send me autographed shirts, cups, hats you name it that I then send over to Perry., who usually throws in a new games consol for me to send back to Melinda.

Perry is awesome, he's a hacker, that's how he managed to send me cheap computers. He changes the files on the main server in the factory to look like the computers he takes were never there in the first place. In the three months before we left L.A. he tried to teach me the basics and it is so cool to hack into the school computer and look up my records, not because I actually want to find out how badly I'm failing in English but because I can do it I can bypass the flimsy firewall and really do it! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

Anyway, all my files and software were downloaded onto seperate disks and shoved into everyones luggage for safekeeping, Hacking was all well and good but I had a knack for making viruses, it was easier to destroy something than it was to slowly work your way into it without anyone noticing. Me and Perry have little competition going on who can make the best virus. He always wins because mine are kind of harmless, truth be told I'm a little afraid of trying anything bigger than a small forced shutdown. Heck, Windows does that everytime it needs to update something onto a computer so I wonder If it could really be called a virus.I have made worse ones but I don't try them out. Yeah, yeah, I'm a coward, I know.

I walked past the towers of boxes containing my newer computer monitors, keyboards, printers, scanners and drives and the second tower of boxes containing all my Death Note manga, spin-off novels, plush toys and cosplay and then the third, smaller pile of boxes containing my normal clothes and books. I opened the top box of that and took out the first and second Ouran High School Host Club mangas, manga didn't get much fluffier then OHSHC and this was the one series my parents actually approved of, probably because there was no killing and stuff like there is in Death Note, Naruto and Code Geass, my babys.

Sleep seemed like a good idea right now. School was so boring that it was exhausting and I'd spent all of last night packing my things because I'd forgotten to do it during the day-time. So I placed the two mangas next to my W.I.T.C.H. smothered computer and rolled onto the bare mattress of my bed. All the sheets except for a small blanket were packed away but we had central heating so it wasn't like we would freeze to death. I curled into a ball, still wearing my school uniform and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

When I woke up it was to the sound of my mother yelling, her accent even more pronounced as she cursed rapidly at someone who's voice I did not recognise. I groaned groggily and sat up, My school shirt was sticking to me and smelled faintly of sweat and my shoes had left muddy prints on the once pristine mattress. With a small sound of disgust I peeled off my uniform and dropped it into the hamper at the end of my bed. I could wash and dry it by tonight and then fold it in the cubboard incase we came back here before my secondary education was finished. As far as I knew I would be attending high school in Japan.

I grabbed a roll of cellotape from under my bed and patched up the manga box I'd opened the night before and then I tugged open my cosplay box. I gently pulled out a stripy Matt cosplay shirt and goggles with Mello cosplay leather trousers and boots, my clean underwear was in a small pile under my desk and I grabbed a white sports bra and a pair of girl boxers from the pile. (One day I swear I will develope the boobs for a real bra! One day, just you wait lingerie stores!!) An old thredbare bathrobe was hanging on the back of my door and I slipped it on after I taped up the cosplay box and carried my clothes downstairs to the bathroom.

My mam was standing in the hallway directing a group of harried looking young men in blue uniforms on what furniture to take and where to put the boxes. "Ayayaya! No! That is fragile _estupido_! Not that box, _that_ box! Don't keep it upside down idiot-boy!" she yelled, gesturing wildly and I managed to sneek past her and into the kitchen, I paused, seeing my dad sitting at the table eating a fresh batch of pancakes. He half turned when he heard me enter and his face broke out into a grin, not too unlike my brothers. "There you are sleepy-head. I was about to send your sister up to wake you." he boomed as he eyed the clothes in my hands warily. Well, he eyed the leather pants warily and crossed his arms.

"Is Chessa in the shower?" I asked and my dad shook his head, longish blonde hair shifting over his eyes as he swallowed the last of his pancakes with a satisfied smack of his lips and stood. "Well, I better go make sure that your mother hasn't killed anyone yet.". As if to punctuate his sentance a loud shriek of "DON'T YOU DARE DROP THAT!" reverbrated throughout the house and my dad massaged his temples and left the kitchen.

I sighed and walked into the bathroom, it was connected to the kitchen by a small utility room that housed our washing machine and tumbledryer. I dumped my clothes on the floor and turned the water in the shower to hot before shedding the bathrobe and stepping into the spray. Ahh.... warm showers were bliss and I could feel all the sweat and grime from the day before being washed down the drain. There was a drizzle left of my favourite strawberry scented shampoo so I used that and watered down the last of the matching conditioner so that I could use that too.

When I got out the mirrors were all fogged up and the floor was a little damp so I nearly slipped when I stepped out of the shower but I managed to steady myself by grabbing into the edge of the sink. I stared up at the fogged mirror and wiped at it with my free hand so that I could see my reflection. A pair green eyes set in a small, pale face stared back at me, my hair was dyed black by the water and it plastered itself to my face and neck in damp straggles. I smiled as I thought back to when I was in L.A. and had gone to an anime convention with Perry and another girl called Diane, we had dressed up as Mello, Near and Matt.

Perry was obviously Matt with his natural red hair and love for electronics and Diane was an albino who worked in a toy store so she was Near, even though she towered over Perry at her 6ft2" height and I was Mello mainly because there was no other options, not that I have anything against Mello. He seriously rocks and is one of the most bad-ass characters ever!. Its just that I am one of the least Mello-ish people in the world, namely I'm tiny, a girl, dark haired and far too nice, so, to make up for my over whelming non-Mello-ness I had my hair cut and dyed into a blonde pageboy bob and after the con I kept the cut but had the blonde stripped back out. Blonde hair just made me look even paler and washed out.

A year later and my hair still vaugly resembles Mellos hairstyle, I have allowed it to grow a little to the ends aren't as neat and the fringe covers my eyes most of the time but I like to think it still looks cool. I slipped on my underwear and then struggled with the leather pants, they're supposed to be tight so getting them on is always troublesome, luckily my legs were still a little wet so they went on easier than usual, then I pulled the stripy top on and tugged on the boots. I towel dried my hair and then pushed the cosplay goggles upover my forehead to keep my fringe back. I looked in the de-fogged mirror and gave myself a wink and the thumbs up before walking out of the bathroom.

My brother was in the kitchen munching on an apple, one of the female moving people was with him, leaning against the counter top. Her tight blue t-shirt was hitched up to show a small amount of smooth tan skin and she flashed my brother a flirtatious smile as she leaned in and took a bite out of his apple. I gagged in the corner and caught the womans attention, she smiled razors at me and tossed back her blonde head. "You never told me you had a little brother? Isn't he quaint looking" she laughed to my brother, putting a delicate hand on his arm.

I shrugged at my brother as he frowned at his 'companion' and walked past them without another word and settled in the hallway to watch my parents bustle around, interupting the moving people as they tried to do their job. Feeling a little spiteful I walked over to the big guy with the clipboard and asked him what the name of the blonde worker was. He said it was Mandy Cosare and that he hadn't seen her since six o clock this morning, I let my eyes stray meaningfully towards the kitchen, making sure that he understood the hint as I went upstairs to wreak havoc on the blonde bitches records, I couldn't stop the smirk on my face when I saw Clip Board guy stamp angrily towards the kitchen. I was no expert hacker but I could mess around with her work record a little bit, small-time company firewalls were never impressive. Halfway up the stairs I realised one crucial thing, I only had my old computer upstairs with the crappy self-made firewalls and none of my proper software so I wouldn't be able to do anything to Mandy. Drat.

I seethed silently and went back into my room to grab my clothes hamper, throwing a baleful glare at my computer before stomping back down the stairs. When I got down there Mandy was standing in the hallway arguing with the Clip Board guy, Chessa was also in the halway with her arms crossed under her chest, her dark eyes watched the scene with interest. One pretty girl seeing another get into trouble, it was Chessas favourite form of entertainment and a small smile curved her glossed lips as she leaned against the wall. She was wearing ass-hugging jeans and a tight fitting cropped top that showed off her tanned stomach and belly-button piercing, she glanced up as she heard me walking down the stairs and her eyes widened in horror when she saw what I was weaing.

"Oh my God, Gabe, what the hell are you _wearing_!!" she even sounded horrified and I smirked lazily down at her, resting my elbows on the banister. "Clothes Chez," I replied and she flushed angrily, even that looking pretty on her as she cheeks turned a dusky pink. "I know _that_ moron but why are you wearing _those_ clothes?!" I picked back up the hamper and walked the rest of the way down the stairs. "Because I want to. Why are _you _wearing _those_ clothes?" I shot back and Chessa glowered at me, her lips pulling back over her even white teeth. "Because they look good on me!" she said with a huff and I rolled my eyes. Everything Chessa wore looked good on her but that didn't mean she should dress like a hooker. Maybe there was some truth to Ms Bonnets mutterings...

I raised my head to meet Mandys eyes and, oh boy, if looks could kill I'd be six feet under. "Bitch" she hissed under her breath as I walked passed and I gave her a pseudo smile "Whore." my eyes crinkled happily and she clenched her fists as her attention was drawn back to her boss when he clicked his fingers impatiently. My brother was in the kitchen, sulking over a glass of orange juice, the apple was still half eaten though it didn't look like he'd touched it since Mandy had been forced to leave. He glared half-heartedly at me and I sighed and patted his shoulder. "I'm just being a good little brother." I said sarcastically."You don't know where she's been"

"You know she wasn't being serious Gabrielle. That wasn't very nice of you." he murmered, a wounded look crossing his face. I was not fooled and my face creased into a scowl at the use of my full name. "Yeah, she did and who said I have to be nice all the time?" I asked walking stiffly into the utility room and emptying my clothes into the washing machine, Chessa and my parents had yet to take down their own hampers so I didn't turn the machine on and wandered into the sitting room to watch some cartoons. The Anime Channel lent itself brilliantly to this and I spent the next four hours watching Naruto re-runs. Seeing the orange clad ninja kick butt lifted my spirits and by the time dinner was served I had a huge smile on my face and was contemplating writing a Naruto fanfiction in which he pwns everyone. Another bonus was that the Moving People were gone.

Dinner was a mix-matched affair consisting of whatever had been left in the cubboards. We ate rice, pork chops, potatoes and fish fingers with orange juice to drink, it actually wasn't that bad and afterwards I felt really sleepy, surprising seeing as I had done nothing but laze around. I decided to take a small nap before we had to get up to go to the airport. We would be leaving at one o'clock in the morning and it was around eight in the afternoon now so I had a few hours to sleep. I went back to the sitting room and sprawled out on the couch, I fell asleep as the sixth episode of Naruto started, to the theme song 'Fighting Dreamers'.

* * *

This time I woke up to my brother poking me harshly in the stomach. I made a disgruntled sound and rolled over, away from him and then the bastard started to tickle me. I let out an unwilling giggle and arched a little of the sofa. "Ah hah!" he muttered triumphantly "Your finally up!" I struck out blindly with my fist and smiled when I heard him swear. "Take that _Jeremiah_." I said, using his full name like he had used mine last night and I could feel him pout. "Low blow _Gabrielle." _he shot back and I winced, turning back over and propping myself on my elbows.

Jerry was massaging the side of his face that looked a little red, he was wearing the same clothes he had yesterday and had his small carry-on bag slung over his shoulders. "Its time to go?" I asked and he nodded, still rubbing his cheek with a self-pitying look on his face as he slowly walked away, throwing sad looks over his shoulder at me. I got off the sofa and ran upstairs, my bedroom now empty of boxes and looking depressingly utilitarian without my posters, bedcovers and computers cluttering up every available space. I grabbed the OHSHC manga and shoved them into the bulging bagpack at the end of my bed. Inside was already filled with my gameboy, ipod, chargers and sweets for the flight.

As I turned to leave I tripped over a small chew-toy sticking out from under my bed, I landed on the floor with a loud banging sound and swore angrily as I yanked myself up into a sitting position. My anger melted away as I picked up the chocolate bar shaped chew-toy. It belonged to my dog Mellow Yellow, he was a big dog with shaggy blonde fur and an irritable disposition. I loved him to pieces and he was the oldest of my pets and a brilliant guard dog. No-one entered my room without my permission unless they wanted to be faced with an angry growling canine.

A small albino rat called River was another one of my pets and he's the one who often keeps me awake at nights by running in his squeaky wheel, he was a sweetheart but like Mellow Yellow he didn't like strangers and chattered angrily when someone other than me tried to pick him up. My last pet was an adorable little black kitten that I had only gotten two months ago, I had named him Lawliet after the detective in Death Note because he had an intelligent look about him, well that and the fact that the feline never seemed to blink, he had been my fifteenth birthday present, next year I'm hoping to get a snake, to complete my menagerie.

My pets had been sent ahead of us to Japan last week to my mams sister who owned a summer house there, I couldn't wait to finally get to see my babys again and I knew that Mellow Yellow would probably be tearing my aunts house apart and judging my the frantic phone calls she'd sent to my mam River had escaped twice already from his cage and was terrorizing her cats by pushing items off tabletops and onto their heads. I smiled fondly, he was such a cute, anti-social little rat. Lawliet was the only one not causing trouble though apperantly he was the one my Aunt most wanted rid of. She said he creeped her out and even her own cats were wary of him. Poor Lawly was probably lonely...

I stood and stuffed the chew-toy into my already full bag, It was Yellows favourite and I couldn't believe I hadn't sent it with him, no wonder he had destroyed Aunties sofa, poor thing was missing his precious toy. Once I was sure that I had everything, I kissed my old computer monitor goodbye and ran back down the stairs, grabbing my worn leather jacket from the coat-hook at the end of the hall. My parents already had the suitcases packed into Mr Norris car, Mr Norris was our next door neightbour and its his crabby wife that keeps insisting that I'm adopted. He had volunteered to give us all a lift to the airport to make up for his wifes dereogitive remarks.

I piled into the backseat and was stuck in-between Chessa and Jerry, the later of which was reading a porno hidden between the pages of his science journel. I groaned and rumaged around in my bag for my gameboy and started to play Pokémon Gold, it was an old version and while I did own the newer Pokmon games, Gold held a special place in my heart as the one I completed in the least amount of time with the full pokédex. I decided to start a new game and peppy theme music filled the car, it was the only sound apart from our breathing because Mr Norris car didn't have a radio.

By the time I had defeated the second Gym Leader we had arrived at the airport, I sidled out of the car after my brother and went around to the boot to take out my suitcase -plain black with Death Note quotes inked all over it in white nail varnish- My carry-on bag was slung over both my shoulders and bounced against my spine as I followed my family into the airport after waving good bye to Mr Norris. Despite it being two o clock in the morning Dublin airport was bustling with people and we had to wait another fifteen minutes to even check our bags in.

After that we went through the security checks and I was forced to unlace and take off my boots and then allow some harried looking man paw through my stuff because he throught I looked suspicious. I hate those metal detectors, I always forget to take off a watch or something and end up getting stopped and searched everytime without fail. Today was no exception as my jacket had an old metal keychain in it that I'd forgotten about and I had to stand still and let some woman molest me infront of the rest of the holiday-goers. I threw the stupid keychain in the thrash as soon as we got through and pouted the whole way down to the Departure Gate.

We got there just in time and managed to board the plane with no further complications. I felt my stomach shift uneasily as I sat down in the plush seat and strapped myself in. Jerry sat next to me and Chessa next to him. My parents was on the seats across the aisle along with an old woman who look half asleep already, I had had to turn off my gameboy as I put it through the x-ray machine to prevent data loss and I wasn't allowed turn it back on until we were in the air. My fingers itched to do something, I was nervous and needed something to occupy my time with, i couldn't read the mangas because reading when I felt nausious was one sure way to make me even sicker.

I groaned. We hadn't even taken off yet and I felt like I was going to hurl, Jerry looked like he was reconsidering his seating choice and my mam made sympathetic noises as she gripped my dads hand, her knuckles showing up white against her tanned skin, dad had an expression of mild pain on his face as he spoke soothingly to my mother and Chessa was flipping boredly through a magazine, humming tunelessly under her breath. None of us paid much attention to the Air Hostess pointing out the safety procedures and the exits. We'd all flown so many times before that we could find our way out blindfolded.

Then after a quick word from the Captain the airplane began to move down the runway, picking up speed as it started to bounce and shift against the ground. Suddenly we were airborn and I dug my fingers into the armrests to try calm my heartbeat as I watched the ground dissapear below us. I had a strange feeling as the patchwork green shape of Ireland was covered by thick white clouds that something wasn't quite right, that there was something wrong with the weather because never before had I seen clouds so dense, they had pressed against the window as soon as we left the runway and completely blocked out the suns rays. It was like the airplane was packed into wads of cottonwool.

Jerry and I shared a glance, and reached up to anxiously adjust my goggles as the clouds started to get darker and through the hum of the airplane I could hear a loud roiling noise that meant only on thing. We were flying straight into a storm. I tightened my seatbelt as tight as it would go and offered a prayer to whatever Gods that were out there that I was mistaken and nothing bad was going to happen. As if to spite me an electric blue spear of lightning flared outside my window, making a few people scream and jump.

The captains voice rang out over the intercom, he sounded calm enough but i was not fooled as I watched another flash of lightning illuminate the thick clouds. "Do not panic, we are going through a storm so i'm asking for everyone to buckle their seatbelts. No-one is to leave their seats. Do not panic." the Captain repeated as the airplane started to shake. I had never felt sicker as I leaned back in my seat and took deep steadying breaths, ignoring my brothers mutters of "Ohshitohshitohshit." and my sisters high pitched "Whats happening!". The plane started to shake more violently and just when I though that it couldn't get much worse...

...The lights went out.

* * *

**A/N; **I know that there isn't much Death Note-y-ness but halfway through the next chapter will be set in the Death Note universe so just sit tight for a little while. Thanks for reading ^^

Please review and let me know what you think. It really inspires me when people review and makes me want to write more. -hint hint- Hehehe ^^ Thanks again.

xXx


End file.
